Detention
by Lyndsay-Marie
Summary: NaruSasu smutty oneshot Naruto and Sasuke share a room, a teacher, and all of their classes. So what if Naruto happens to use Sasuke's papers as an outline? And so what if he's late for class sometimes? Graphic sex on a desk. Dirty talk. SasUKE.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Warning: GRAPHIC scene included. M/M, NaruSasu. Sex against a teacher's desk. Yeah. That's all this is PWP.

Written for a friend based off of a spur of the moment idea. Reviews are appreciated!

Naruto sat through his class, pouting almost the whole time as he refused to look at the chalkboard or to even take a single note for the day.

He'd been screwed over. That was the only way to put it. He'd been given the raw deal, and he wasn't going to reward the crummy day by doing something productive. Nope. Not happening.

So what if he'd been late for class? It wasn't as though his teacher was known for being prompt. Not even if he'd been… extraordinarily late. Well… okay, so maybe that wasn't the only reason he'd gotten detention on a Friday afternoon, but it was still stupid. Yeah. Stupid.

Besides, it wasn't his fault anyways. He'd woken up just a little later than usual (forty minutes after his alarm, actually, but who was counting?), and Sasuke had been hogging the shower (even if it was his scheduled time), and then when Sasuke had gotten out of the shower, the little bastard had decided to flaunt around naked, practically throwing himself at Naruto (from across the room), and when Naruto had suggested that maybe… they fool around a little, the dark-haired man had actually laughed at him! Okay, so maybe their agreement had been more of an occasional thing, but how could he help his hormones? He was only fifteen!

So after that, it had taken him a half-hour to… relieve himself of his newly recognized problem (thanks to Sasuke AGAIN), and then another ten minutes to clean it up, and then he'd had to get dressed, and pick up the homework he'd copied from Sasuke (while the other boy was sleeping, of course, since Sasuke wouldn't let him copy it during the regular hours of the day. Bastard.), and then he'd finally headed to class, only to be an hour and a bit late. See? All Sasuke's fault. All of it!

So as if being late wasn't enough, Kakashi had decided to mark their homework while they were writing the test (that Naruto had copied most of off of Sakura's paper), and had found out that Sasuke and Naruto had handed in the same paper, word for word. Which… well, caused a problem. When neither of them would confess to having copied the other, their teacher had simply given them both detention, and ordered them to do the assignment again. Stupid Sasuke. Would it have killed him to take the blame once in a while? It had taken Naruto close to two hours to copy that paper. Now he'd have to do it all over again.

The bell ringing startled Naruto out of his thoughtful reverie, and he glared as his other classmates bolted happily for the door, and he slowly rose, watching as every last one left him there, before turning to glare at Sasuke who remained seated, and turned his head from Naruto's gaze.

Kakashi watched the interaction between the two with slight amusement, before smirking a little, and shaking his head, "You'll be cleaning off every one of the desks, the chalkboard, and the windows. And then you may leave. Remember to lock the door behind yourselves, and your new papers are due on Monday." He said simply, turning and leaving the room, a slight shine of amusement dancing in mismatched eyes as he shook his head in slight exasperation.

Naruto heard his teacher's words, and heard as the door closed, but he continued glaring at Sasuke.

"Look what you did!" He yelled angrily, blue eyes shining in frustration, "This is all your fault!

That got Sasuke's attention, and the normally stoic boy rose slowly, dark eyes narrowed at the other, "I did this?" He asked evenly, "How do you figure that? you're the one who copied my damn paper."

Naruto felt a light furious flush on his cheeks, and he grabbed a chalk brush, and began swiping angrily at the chalkboard, "If you'd just helped me in the first place, I wouldn't have had to!" He argued.

Sasuke shook his head, crossing his arms as he moved over to the teacher's desk, and grabbed a dry rag and the cleaning solution they used for the desks, "You're so goddamn stupid," He said in frustration.

Naruto threw the brush on the ground, stalking over to Sasuke angrily," What did you just call me?" He shouted, hands on his hips as blue eyes shone furiously, "Everything that went wrong today was your fault! If you'd just… been not stupid this morning, everything would have turned out okay!"

Sasuke snorted a little at that, turning to face Naruto without hesitation, "You mean because I wouldn't let you fuck me and have us both late for class?" he sneered, "You're just mad because you didn't get to have sex this morning. And at this rate, I'm never going to let you touch me again. Besides, who wants someone as stupid as you touching them?" He jibed.

Naruto's hand came up faster than he'd anticipated, and he grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist almost painfully, "You love it when I fuck you!" He yelled indignantly, before pushing Sasuke almost painfully against the desk, and glaring at him, "Ill bet you want me to do it all the time!" He insisted, pushing his own body against Sasuke's.

Sasuke glared at Naruto indignantly, pale hands coming up to push at the other's slightly wrinkled uniform shirt, "Get off of me, you dumbass!"

Naruto only shook his head, a little more angered by Sasuke's words as he leaned in and pressed his lips sloppily against Sasuke's, his tongue moving against clenched lips.

Holding his mouth shut even as Naruto tried to kiss him, Sasuke continued to glare at the other, trying to push the heavier boy away, although failing quite miserably.

Naruto bit a little at Sasuke's bottom lip as the other refused to kiss him back, smirking as the lips parted, and he was able to suck the bottom lip into his mouth, just the way the other boy always seemed to like it.

Hands stilled against Naruto's chest as Sasuke shivered a bit at the familiar feeling of Naruto's lips against his own, and he stood a little still, still refusing to give in completely, despite the slight warmth that moved through him as it always did at Naruto's touch.

Releasing Sasuke's bottom lip, the blond boy slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, enjoying the feel and taste of Sasuke's tongue and pallet, before letting his hands untuck and slip inside of the white dress shirt, "Mm…" He murmured, hands flattening and playing against abdominal muscles before slipping upwards and palming pert, pink nipples, pleased when Sasuke shivered a little.

Slowly beginning to return the kiss, Sasuke let his hands tighten slightly in the rumpled shirt, arching against the touch. Naruto might be one of the most incredibly stupid people he knew, but he certainly knew how and where to touch.

Smirking a little as he felt the other lean into his kiss and his touch, Naruto let one hand moved from the other boy's shirt, ghosting down his chest again, to cup him through his pants, rubbing his groin firmly, and breaking the kiss as he heard Sasuke's moan.

"Am I right, Sasuke? Do you want me to fuck you right now?" He asked with as much sensuality as he could manage.

A slight flush came over the pale boy's cheeks, and while he pushed his hips into the touch, he didn't give Naruto a vocal response. The blond boy would never, ever let him live it down, and he was far too proud for something like that.

Smirking a little wider, Naruto lifted his hand a little to work quickly and mostly efficiently at Sasuke's pants, unfastening and unzipping them until the uniform fell to his ankles, leaving the proud Uchiha garbed in only black boxers, and half of his shirt.

"Do you want me?" Naruto asked him, fingers pushing the boxers down and wrapping his fingers around the other's length, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Shivering a little, Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip hard, refusing to answer the question, even though he knew that with how hard he felt, Naruto already knew the answer.

Moving his lips to Sasuke's jaw, Naruto dragged his tongue down the column of the other's throat, closing his lips over the soft pulse he could feel, and sucking lightly as he slowly stroked Sasuke's hard length in his grasp. "Tell me," He growled commandingly.

Shuddering a little with a soft gasp, Sasuke bit a little harder on his bottom lip, and nodded, refusing to say the word still, even as those fingers tightened almost teasingly around him.

Shaking his head a little, Naruto began pulling his fingers away from the aroused flesh, shrugging, "I guess I was wrong…" He said slowly.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little, as he stared at Naruto, "You fucking… asshole," He said shakily, "Get back here, and… fuck me," He hissed.

Chuckling a little, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's waist, and flipped him around so that he was pressed again, and slightly bent over Kakashi's desk, one hand moving around to stroke Sasuke slowly once more, the other kneading the pale flesh of his classmate's bottom, "I knew it," He whispered victoriously, "I knew you wanted my cock inside of you…"

Shuddering a little at the plain old dirtiness of Naruto's words, Sasuke turned his head around and glared, trying to refrain from letting out another gasp as Naruto smeared a little of the fluid gathering at the tip of his length, "Just… do it," He groaned.

Licking his lips a little, Naruto's eyes closed a second, before his fingers dragged down the cleft of his friend's bottom, loving the feel of it as they lingered over his entrance, "Lube?" He asked simply.

Sasuke rolled his eyes a little, resisting the slight urge to push onto those fingers, "Forget the fucking lube," He said in frustration, "When do you ever remember it, anyways?" He hissed, enjoying the slight stinging pain as he felt a finger slowly pushed into him.

It was always like this at first, that stinging, slightly burning pain that made him shudder and crave it, crave more, crave Naruto's cock buried inside of him. "Yes…" He gasped, arching a little. They'd done this so many times already; he barely felt any need for the preparation aside from that it felt fucking good.

Naruto moved his finger in and out of Sasuke, before pushing a second one inside, loving the way the muscles seemed to convulse and shiver against his finger. It felt so good, and his whole body was thrumming with anticipation to be buried inside of the other once more. "I'm going to fuck you against this desk," He growled, "I'm going to fuck you against this desk, and you're going to come all over it…"

Shuddering and nodding as he pushed himself against the finger more than a little wantonly, Sasuke groaned, "Yes… He breathed, "Please Naruto, just… shut the fuck up, and put your cock inside," He hissed desperately.

Quickly moving his own hand away from his length, Naruto fumbled with his pants, and pushed them down, glad that he'd opted to go without underwear today. "Yes…" He murmured, "Spread your legs for me…"

Moving quickly to accommodate the request, Sasuke almost slipped a little, but quickly pushed his bottom out, wriggling it a little, "Nn…"

It took barely a second for Naruto to position himself against Sasuke, and begin sliding in, meeting very little resistance, but relishing in the friction, his whole body shaking and hot with need, "Fuck…"

Sasuke's lips parted as his flush grew, covering his entire face, and moving down his neck and over his shoulders. It always felt so… good… so right to have Naruto buried inside of him, and his breath came in heavy gasps, "Fucking… hell…" He hissed, "Fuck me…. Naruto, fucking move…"

Not needing to be told twice, Naruto began moving inside of Sasuke, pulling almost all of the way out before pushing roughly, almost brutally back inside, with a soft grunt, pleased by the way Sasuke was pushed against the desk.

Sasuke let out a loud keening cry as Naruto pushed into him, rocking with the force of the movements, "Fuck…" He whispered, lashes fluttering closed and fanning against his cheeks, "Nngh… more… please, Naruto, do it harder…"

Naruto nodded, and a little breathlessly, began to move inside of Sasuke starting a rough, needy pace, his free hand coming around to close fingers around the dark-haired boy's length, stroking him firmly, knowing that neither of them ever lasted long (besides, with stamina like his… he never needed to last long, usually ready to have another go not too long after the first), and that this would be no exception to that rule, "Nn-gh…" He groaned loudly, stroking Sasuke more surely as he pushed harder and faster, his body aching and heating, stomach tight with his need for release.

Sasuke could feel the pleasure boiling inside of him, his eyes squeezing even further shut as he continuously pushed back onto Naruto's length, wanting to feel it hard, as desperate as he was, and buried fully inside of his body as he came, "I- I…." He gasped, shaking his head, dark hair sticking to his face a little with the sweat that was gathering on his face.

Nodding a bit, Naruto's breath was just as ragged as Sasuke, his back arching, "It's okay, me too…" He groaned loudly.

Pale pink lips parted as Sasuke gasped, his whole body tightening as he finally fell over the edge, a cry escaping him as he came, spilling himself over Naruto's fist and onto Kakashi's desk, whole body trembling as the pleasure continued to course over him, "N-Naruto…!"

The sensations of Sasuke tightening around him pushed Naruto on, his thrusts becoming faster, more erratic as he moved, his soiled hand moving to clutch Sasuke's hips as he pushed in a few more times, before letting his orgasm overcome him, spilling himself inside of the other, before lowering himself against Sasuke, their bodies pressed together in a sticky mess.

"Jesus…" Naruto groaned softly, not quite ready to pull out, his eyes closed as he tried to even out his breathing, "That was fucking great."

Rolling his eyes a little, Sasuke couldn't muster enough will to either agree or disagree with the dense blond boy, instead simply humming softly in mild contentment.

Naruto rolled his eyes, already a cheeky grin making it across his scarred cheeks, "Mm…should we have another go before we clean it up?" He asked cheekily.

Sasuke blinked wearily, and sighed again. Stupid, horny Naruto. Always up for a second go. Shifting a little he didn't respond, instead a small, almost affectionate smile crossing his lips before he hummed again.

But that was what kept life interesting.


End file.
